How to lose a guy in 10 days
by VintageAllycat
Summary: Gabriella's on a bet to lose a guy. Troy's on a bet to stay with a girl. What happens when they choose each other? Really funny troyella! x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new story called how to lose a guy in ten days! R&R! xpdx**

Gabriella Montez danced her way to her friends in the club with ease. She was 21, sexy and single. Her two best friends were sitting around a table and one of them, Christina, was crying.

"What's wrong hon?" Gabriella asked soothingly.

"Tim just dumped me. Said that he'd found someone better!" and Christina burst into hysterics. Her other friend, Marisa was looking down on Christina with pity.

"Who's Tim?" Gabriella whispered to Marisa.

"Christina's latest boyfriend." She replied. "You were better of without him anyway." She addressed Christina.

"But that's what you said about Ethan and James and Cameron and Matt… I'm not like you Gabriella… I don't have guys down on their knees for me, buying things…"

"I don't have guys buying things for me!" said Gabi, shocked.

Suddenly, a waiter came up to her and gave her a martini.

"From table 4," the waiter said and Gabi turned to see 3 men looking saucily at her.

"Ok, eew…" Gabi said but drank the martini.

"I bet that you can't get a man off of you in 10 days," Marisa smiled sticking out her hand.

"You're on!" cried Gabi taking the hand. "But first I need a guy."

Marisa needed the best looking guy in the whole room, that would make him more clingy. She pointed at a guy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"HIM," Marisa practically screamed.

"Him?"

"Him."

And that guy was called Troy Bolton.

Meanwhile Troy was talking to his friends. One of his friends was talking about his girlfriend who had dumped him because he was too insensitive.

"Troy, I'll make a bet with you." Callum said.

"What?"

"If you can be really sensitive and stay with a girl for 10 days, then I'll give you my apartment when I move to Los Angeles."

"OK," Troy smiled; he was a really sensitive person himself, so he thought that it would be a piece of cake.

"Her," Callum said pointing at a girl with chocolaty brown eyes and curling brown hair.

"Piece of cake," he thought looking at the beautiful girl.

Little did he know that it was Gabriella Montez.

Little did he know how hard it would be.

**So that's the 1st chapter! If you like it, review and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**xpinkdiamondx  **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! New chapter is up! Thank you for reviewing! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that whatever I did on Troyella and Zanessa fan was against the rules! Forgive me? It's now Troyella and Zanessa fan also oneshots!**

After midnight Gabriella walked past Troy to get another drink. Deliberately, she bumped into him. It was an excuse to make contact with him.

"Oh, sorry," Gabriella smiled seductively and looked him in the eye.

"No problem," he grinned back and caught a glimpse of her underwear as she walked past.

"Score dude!" exclaimed his friend Callum.

"I hope so, she is hot," he replied grimly, she seemed as cute up close as she did far away.

"What exactly are you going to do to get her to notice you Troy?" Callum asked.

"She already has my friend," Troy said and wondered how on earth he was going to win this bet. To stay with a girl as hot as that would be no hardship, but would she want to stay with him?

Gabriella was getting her drink. The guy she had to get together with, and then dump within 10 days was certainly attracted to her. He was practically drooling by the time she smiled at him. He was definitely cute; the kind of guy who would have had all the girls stalking him in high school. But she didn't know whether or not he was a nice person or not.

"What do I do…what do I do…what do I do…" she murmured to herself.

"You pay for the five expensive drinks you've had hopefully," the bartender said gruffly. Gabi was shocked. She didn't know she had drunk 5 of them!

"Put it on my tab," a voice from behind said. It sounded low but sweet like dark honey. It was her bet. He sat down next to her.

"Hiya stranger," Gabi smiled, turning to face him.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, he was no stranger on asking girls out on dates.

"I don't go on dates with guys whose names I don't know." Gabi teased.

"I'm Troy," he said a little surprised that this girl had the nerve to do that.

"I'm Gabriella, pick me up here, tomorrow, at 7pm," she said taking out a name card.

"Where to?" Troy asked trying not to sound too surprised.

"Surprise me," she grinned and took off.

"Some woman!" he said to himself and looked at the name card as she walked away.

**Gabriella Montez**

**Telephone: (insert fake number here)**

**Address: (insert fake address here)**

**Science Research Specialist**

"Whoa!" he cried, "I never thought that I'd date a Science geek!"

Then he went home and tried to figure out two things; how a girl that looked like that could be a science chick and how he could win her round.

**Cool! R&R! Down on knees, begging please? Pretty please? With a cherry on the top?**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xx**

**xx**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter here! I don't really know where this story is going but I can guarantee that it is a troyella!**

**xpdx**

Gabriella was getting ready for her date. Her roommates Christina and Marisa were downstairs watching TV. Gabriella was trying to decide between a summer dress, hair down and single strap high heels, and a strapless top, bohemian skirt and wedges.

She ran downstairs to her roommates and said "What should I wear! I could wear this outfit or this one! I mean the wedges are really cute but they're also new, and I don't know whether or not they'll completely fit, but the summer dress really has that hour-glass shape going and with the wedges that will look so cute…but the strapless top really shows of my assets which the guys love…"

"You're ranting babe!" Marisa cried affectionately.

"I KNOW! I am so stressed out!" Gabriella flopped down on the sofa.

"Over an outfit? I doubt it. I know what you're really stressing about," Christina smiled.

"Then tell me 'cause I don't KNOW!" Gabi said.

"You like this guy and you don't want to try and break up with him. You want him. You WANT him so baaaad…" she giggled.

"WHAT THE FU…" Gabi screamed and lobbed a pillow at Christina.

Marisa grabbed Gabi by the arm and pinned her down.

"I am saying this because I care about you… GET SOME HELP!" Marisa screamed.

All three girls were giggling with glee at the end of this.

"What should I wear then?" Gabi giggled.

"The bohemian look. It looks great this time of year!" they laughed back.

Then Gabriella went back inside her room to change into her outfit and apply her make-up. She left her hair tousled but added lip gloss and mascara and bronze eyeshadow.

_DING-A-LING-A-LING_

_DING-A-LING-A-LING_

_DING-A-LING-A_

_DING-A-LING-A-LING_

"WHO CHANGED THE DOORBELL?!?" Gabriella screamed, running down the stairs while adding hoop earrings to her ensemble.

"HER!" her roommates said pointing at each other.

"Whatever. I'll be home by…well hopefully I won't be home at all!" she told them.

They giggled ecstatically. Gabriella opened the door.

"Hiya stranger," Gabriella smiled.

"Hi Gabriella," Troy grinned back and planted a kiss on her cheek, "What's up with them?" He pointed at Marisa and Christina who were still giggling and making kissing-faces.

"Umm…they're my roommates, they're always like that. Let's go!"

_After dinner and now at Troy's house…_

"Wow! I can't believe that we ate at _Mason Roberto's_!" Gabriella cried. "They're impossible to get reservations too!"

"Well!" smiled Troy, "I know a man on the inside."

_Nice _Gabriella thought.

They walked into his house and Troy leaned in to kiss her.

_You gotta have them under your power _he thought.

_What the heck I might have a bit of fun on this stupid bet_ Gabriella thought and their lips met.

They started kissing ecstatically all the way up the stairs and went into his bedroom.

She started to take off his shirt, slowly, almost teasingly.

He pulled off her skirt with a flourish and went on to kissing her neck. He gently lay her down on the bed and Gabriella's hands were exploring his muscular chest.

He took off her top with some difficulty, but it was worth it; she was lying in her underwear.

She unbuckled his jeans and…** (I really do not want to go into too much here, but you understand what happens next, don't you? Anyway, let's skip to next morning. Troy wakes up and Gabriella isn't there.)**

_Where is she? Don't tell me that she's a one night stand person! _Troy thought.

He was naked all apart from one thing. Something lacy tied around his ankle. He picked it up. It was a thong with 'open your door' written on it.

Troy went downstairs. He opened his door.

"Hi Troy!"

It was Gabriella with suitcases.

"Umm…Gabriella? What are you doing with the suitcases?"

"Moving in, silly!" she kissed him, then pushed past him to get inside.

"WHAT!"

_This should get him dumping me like a hot potato _Gabriella thought slyly.

_She's moving in? Wait, that's good, she likes me. Is she smiling a little too much? _He thought.

What Troy _didn't know_ was that she would drive him crazy.

What Troy _didn't know _was that she was trying to get him to dump her.

What Troy _didn't know_ was that she was thinking about painting the walls in his dear house _pink._

**Ta-da! What do you think should happen next? Should Gabi paint the walls pink? R&R!**

xpinkdiamondx

xxx

xx

x


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi just wanted to apologise for not updating recently, I got so much to do at school!**

**I'll submit another chapter soon, I promise!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Some people are telling me what should happen next and this is really helpful, so if anyone has any ideas, give me some!_

_xpinkdiamondx_

Troy walked home from his work and he was really knackered, he was looking forward to having a good sleep. Whistling, he unlocked the door and walked in. Then, he got a shock. The walls were pink!!

"Oh my gosh!"

Gabriella walked out from the bedroom.

"Hi honey!"he

"What did you do to the walls of my frickin' house?!?" Troy screamed and pointed at the walls.

"What? Oh! I thought that you would like this! Isn't it so...homey?" she smiled.

"This is not frickin' homey! How do you get this off?" Troy was ver close to kicking her out. And I mean **a milimetre to kicking her out.**

"Oh you can't get it off. I mixed it with super super glue." Gabriella smiled again and it made Troy want to throw something at her.

"WHAT!"

_This will have him kicking me out the house for sure! _Gabriella thought and smirked.

_No wait, _Zac thought, _I can't get too mad I gotta stick with this girl right?_

"I must have overacted a bit, ...dear," Troy gritted his teeth and tried to smile. He failed miserably.

" and I actually...quite...like...the...walls," Troy clenched his fists and thought about how much wallpaper he would need to cover up all the pink.

"Umm...did I tell you that I changed the curtains pink too?" Gabriella asked hoping that it would spike his anger.

"Great! I...like...pink...sometimes,"Troy smiled but inside, he was screaming his guts out.

_Sorry that this is so short, but I just want you to have something before I update again. Soz!_

_Also, I forgot what the real movie was really like so I'm sorta using my own ideas. Soz, again._

_I will update sometime in the weekend!_

_xpinkdiamondx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Hi! I really have writer's block for this story! Have you guy's got any ideas for the next story? If you do, just write it in your review or PM me! I can almost guarantee, you that the ideas will be put into my story!**

**You can check out my other stories too or check out my website and do my quiz! It's fun! But I've got a little something that you can read for the time being! It's not that good but read it anyway!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

Troy's POV

I just finished my shower and came out to brush my teeth before I went to sleep. Something was written on the steamy mirror. It said, "Troyikins, I've used your toothbrush because my one broke. Feel free to use the broken one!"

What? She used my toothbrush? That girl is disgusting!

I looked around and saw a very broken **pink **toothbrush, all used up and bristled torn off.

"No way am I using that," I muttered.

I dressed and went to the pharmacy to buy a new toothbrush, but by the time I got there the shop was closed!

Dammit! I banged my fist against the wall and drove back home. There waiting was Gabriella sending taking pictures of the toothbrush and sending them somewhere…

"What? What are you?...When did this?..."

"Hi honey! Well I didn't know that you were so disgusting you would use that awful pink toothbrush!"

"Isn't that yours?" I cried exasperatedly.

"No actually that was my dog's brush." She smiled.

Is it just me or does she intend to annoy me and completely freak me out?

"You said it was yours!"

"No actually I said feel free to use it. Not 'hey you see that skanky toothbrush over there, I clean my teeth with it'!"

"Yuk! You're the one who told me to use it!"

"Troyikins," she tutted sympathetically and sat me down, "Have you ever heard of something called **sarcasm?**"

"I didn't brush my teeth with it, and stop calling me Troyikins! I hate that!"

Suddenly, to my surprise she broke down and started crying.

"I was just trying to be nice!" she sobbed

"N-no…no, umm, well you see…"

"I thought you were nice! You're just…insensitive!" she was almost hysterical.

I can tell you one thing truthfully. I** cannot **deal with crying girls. Last time I tried comforting a girl, she attacked me!

"Gabi…"

She jumped up. "Hah! You called me Gabi! I HATE the name Gabi! You hate the name Troyikins! If you call me Gabi, I can call you Troyikins! Is that alright?" I thought I saw a glint of amusement, but it was suddenly gone.

"Umm…ok." I said uncertainly

Her smile dropped and she walked into the bedroom and I thought I heard a loud groan.

**Well, that's all for now, folks! R&R for more!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! It's me again! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I realised that you guys deserve one! Here it is!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

"Wanna go out tonight?" Gabriella asked Troy, who was lying on the sofa watching the television.

"I…alright! We'll go out then. What time?" Troy asked.

"Oh, Troykins! You don't need to ask! I live here!" Gabriella smiled and went into the shower.

"Oh right, yeah." He groaned and picked himself up.

He heard the hiss of water splash down and her shout from in the shower.

"Hey, do you mind if I go out with my friends, lunchtime? I got to talk to them about something."

Troy agreed and after a while she came out wearing a bath towel, looking unbelievably hot.

"Wow, Gabi."

He went up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. Then he started kissing her neck and she moaned.

"Umm…oh…I..er..I got to go Troy." she moaned and threw back her neck.

"Can't…you…spare a…moment?" he asked between kisses.

"YES!" she shouted playfully. "Now, DROP it Troy!"

"The only thing I'll be dropping is this towel from your body…" he replied huskily.

Gabriella pushed him away from her and went into the bedroom, coming out in a black baby doll dress.

"I gotta go now Troy."

"I know Christina wants me to lose the bet. What about you?"

Gabriella was with her best friend Marisa and they were at Starbucks talking over the bet.

"I don't. Sometimes Christina can be really annoying! I tell you what," Marisa said and leaned in, her angelic curls falling in front of her.

"What?"

"You know you're going out tonight?" she said, Gabriella nodded. "Invite his best friend, flirt with him, sleep with him if you have to."

"Hey!" Gabi cried. "I'm not a slut!"

"Oh yeah? Have you seen the length of your skirt?" she said matter-of-factly.

Gabriella looked down. "You're right I should have worn a longer one." She sighed but then looked up at Marisa in shock. "Oh my gosh! I don't have any longer ones! I AM a slut!"

They both burst out laughing and after a while they spoke about what would happen that night.

**There it is, as short as ever!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, isn't it so cool, I broke 100 reviews! 100! So, this is the next chapter, I know my chapters are short and I would write a lot more of emotion and description but I don't type very fast, well enjoy! **

**Hey did anyone see the pictures of Vanessa and Zac in Hawaii or something? It was a long time ago but I think that it's so cute! Don't you?**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

They were at a club and Gabriella had already told him to invite Callum, Troy's best friend.

"So…Callum, what do you do?" Gabriella asked flirtatiously. They were at the bar and Gabriella had all her attention focused on Callum while Troy didn't suspect a thing.

"Well, I'm a **(I really dunno what to do here, make I up in your heads!) **and I really love it but I have to move to Los Angeles and continue my work there." He replied and then downed another vodka – he was really getting drunk.

Gabriella touched his arm caringly. This made Troy's head snap up. _Why was his girl friend, well pretend sort of but she doesn't know it girlfriend, paying so much attention to his best friend?_

"Oh, how sad," she said.

They talked like this for ages with Troy barely having a say in anything until Gabriella needed to use the toilet – or so she said.

"Please, excuse me for a second," she said smiling at Callum and giving Troy a rushed peck on the cheek.

Gabriella quickly rushed through the dancing crowds on the dance floor, past the drunken men who unsurprising started hitting on her, and into the dirty woman's boyfriend to her friend Marisa. She couldn't see her. _Where is she? _She thought. Suddenly she could hear some incoherent moans from the bathroom stalls. Going up to it, she kicked it to reveal Marisa sucking the face off some guy.

"You. Out," she said to the guy who scurried off without a seconds thought.

"So?" Gabi asked her friend who returned her glare with a cool gaze.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

"I was bored."

**And that is the end of my lovely but short chapter! Mwa-ha-ha! No actually I'm kidding that's not the end but it is kinda a good ending don't you think? No, now I'm being a little conceited! Yeah..ha…good times…So here's the rest. My internet is playing up but that gives me the time to write this, doesn't it? Ok, here's more… **

"Sure,…Marisa," Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot slowly, questioningly.

"What, I'm being serious! Anyway, why did you drag me along here? It stinks," Marisa said, she sniffed the air and feigned vomiting dramatically.

"Yeah, whatever, okay, what am I suppose to do now?"

"He's pretty drunk, I presume?" Gabi nodded vigorously. She could tell by the way Callum was swaying and slurring his words ever so slightly. "Well, what you've got to do is…" she put her finger to her lips and pretended to think.

"Seduce him."

**That is another ending. Ok, now I'm really being silly now…but hey, I'm bored! So sue me. **

"What! No…no, no…no…" Gabriella did not want to do anything of the sort.

"No?" Marisa asked and slowly raised her eyebrow, ever, so, slowly.

"NO! I'm not going to do that."

"Oh, come on, you know you want to," Marisa added whispering and then giggling straight afterwards.

"OK! Fine I'll do it, but I'm not sleeping with him, making-out and a tiny bit of touching but that is it." Gabriella finalised and started her way out of the toilets.

She walked back to the table where Callum and Troy were sitting.

"Umm, Troyikins?" she asked twirling her hair around her finger.

"T-Tr-Troyikins?" Callum spluttered trying not to laugh.

Troy shoved him.

"Hey!" Troy said and blushed, he knew that it sounded bad but he didn't want to be made fun of...

**I have to stop now because I have so much to do tomorrow and I really want this up for you guys! Ok, R&R please! Thanx, I love you guys, you rock!**

**xpinkdiamondx xxx xx x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Well, I'm making this up on the spot and its like 11pm so…appreciate it! Here goes… I really can't think!! Okay …deep breaths… I'm also thinking about bringing this to an easy close, like in about 2-3 chappies? Review and tell me what you think about that. Thanks guys, you rock hardcore!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

"Whatever," Callum said and turned away.

"Anyway," Gabriella said and rolled her eyes._ Boys will be boys _she thought, but she felt a little weird calling him Troyikins. "Troy, can you get me another cocktail, I'm thirsty."

"Sure, Gabriella," he said and went to the bar. "Keep an eye on her will you?" he told Callum.

"I sure will," he said, licking his lips and staring at Gabriella who was leaning forward so that her cleavage was showing to him.

Troy went away, not thinking much of it – he was getting used to guys staring at Gabriella whenever they went out together – he would probably have to get used to Callum doing the same.

He walked past the dancefloor with flashing neon lights and people grinding into each other on the floor, some people were practically humping each other in the dark corners of the dim but carefully lighted place.

"One cocktail please," Tory asked the bartender who was wiping one of his already polished glasses with a clean white cloth.

"Coming right up," he replied and expertly made the cocktail.

Troy paid and took the cocktail back to the table.

"Alright – I got the cocktail-," he started but he didn't see either his girlfriend or his best friend there at the table.

_(Meanwhile)_

Meanwhile, Gabriella was giggling and pulling Callum by the hand to a dark corner of a room.

"What are we doing, Troy's gonna be back in a sec," Callum stated but was shushed by Gabriella's slender finger to his mouth.

"Sssh," she whispered and pushed him up against the wall and edged closer to him so he could feel her hot breath on his quivering lips. "Let's have a bit of fun before Troy comes back." She pressed her lips onto his so he could taste the strawberry lip gloss on her mouth. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and coaxed her mouth open – Gabriella eagerly let her mouth open.

She started kissing down his neck and slipped her hands into his back jean pockets.

Callum moaned and ran his hands through her tousled hair while pushing him evermore closer to him.

_He's not a bad kisser _she thought as he explored her mouth.

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps growing closer to where they were lustily kissing.

Callum tried to pull away to see who it was but Gabi distracted him by kissing his hot mouth again and deepening her kiss.

Troy turned the corner to see two figures glued together in a tight embrace. The girl had flowing hair like a waterfall and he could tell just by the way that she moved that she was distracted – almost watching him.

Then he realized who they were and he felt sick inside.

"G – Gabriella?"

She almost shoved Callum away who had lipgloss marks covering his neck and lips.

"Troy – dude – I swear it's not what it looks like-" Callum started to explain and Gabi just crept into the shadows almost frightened at what was happening in front of her. It reminded Troy of a lost kitten, small and afraid.

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it man- seriously…" Troy just glared hopelessly at his "best friend" and glanced over at Gabriella urging her to say something. She stayed silent.

Troy turned his back on them and ran into the rain that was pounding down.

"TAXI!" he screamed but the taxi zoomed past – splashing water onto his legs that stung like tiny bullets.

Someone grabbed his arm and spun him around.

It was the girl that called her his girlfriend. Gabriella.

"What do you want?" Tory had to scream over the rain.

"Just hear me out," she said desperately her eyeliner had run all down her face showing that she had been crying. "I don't know why I did it but I want you to forgive me." She turned away but Troy wanted to hear what she had to say so he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Can you hear what I'm saying? I just cheated on you with your best friend for no reason and I want you to forgive me!" she was hysterical almost. "I have no right to o this!"

The thing was even though he was on a bet and he shouldn't care for Gabi, he did – almost more than any other girl he had dated and it hurt like hell when he noticed that she had made out with Callum.

"I –I don't even know what I'm doing this time – I just know that it hurt when I did that to you."

Troy knew something that moment while looking into her doe – shaped eyes stained with tears – he cared for her, loved her almost and he had to forgive her – he had too.

Gabriella was confused with herself mostly – she didn't know why she was doing this, she wanted him to break up with her didn't she? Then she came to a realization in that moment. She didn't. He had put up with her when she had acted in that way, that strange way and hadn't dumped her.

"I don't…" he gulped. "I don't want you to go."

Gabriella's whole face lit up in an instant and she kissed him and hugged him.

Callum came rushing in towards them in the rain.

"Troy dude, I mean you can't blame me…it's only for a bet anyway."

Troy froze. Gabriella pulled away and stared daggers at him.

"A what?"

**That's it for ya'll. This is the longest chapter to date for me! Klklklklklklkl.**

**Who is actually excited about High School Musical 2? I really don't like Vanessa's short hair and I like Zac's lighter hair but hey, who am I to judge you know? Anyway I'm still gonna watch it.**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	10. Story pick for you!

**This isn't a new chapter…I am gonna write a new story but I don't know which one…I have a few ideas but I need to know which one to write…I'll probably write them all eventually but I need to know which one to write first! Here they go… just vote…**

**Little Miss Bolton**

Gabriella and Troy used to go out – they were the perfect couple until Homecoming night when they broke up, leaving Troy shattered and Gabriella to hook up with Troy's brother who lives in the same house as him and to make matters worse, in the same year as them all! Troy is a basketball player; Gabriella is a cheerleader, and Cameron (Troy's brother) the football star. (Cameron not to be confused with Cameron Bale you Summerland fans! He looks like Drew Seeley, or Jesse McCartney or whatever cute guys you can think of!) Sharpay is Gabriella's best friend and Chad is Troy's best friend. Chad and Sharpay are currently dating. So after their break up, Troy and Gabriella must still communicate.

**Take Me To London! **(title may change)

The whole gang go to London for their school trip and Gabriella and Troy have always been attracted to each other (please note – NOT in love, they are too young). But they can't even admit it to themselves! Maybe the fact that Gabriella overhears Troy and Chad talking about her will change it all! (This is not in the normal way – if you pick this one, I will explain.) The school pack includes Gabi, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan and Taylor! Sharpay and Taylor share a room, Ryan and Chad, then Gabi and Troy. (It's quite unoriginal but I'll do it if you want me too.)

**No Sleep Tonight**

Gabriella is a high school student with friends Taylor and Sharpay. They are in senior year and the most popular in the school. Troy is their new Gym teacher. The attraction is almost immediate. (I don't have to write much about this but I'm pretty sure that you know what happens!) They don't know if love is enough and they think its wrong and stuff but still do it, that kind of thing…blah, blah! Another unoriginal idea but I like it as well!

**Untitled so far if you pick it, I'll make one up!(btw this is the wackiest idea I have had so far so you either hate this one or love it! No I'm serious!)**

Gabriella is new at school… she and Troy are quick to become friends but both of them are harbouring dark secrets…and they are related…

**For the purpose of this choosing thing, I will tell you what the secrets are to see if you like them or not!**

Gabriella works at an illegal brothel (in other words…she's a prostitute) and Troy is surprisingly a regular customer! Gabriella was always "away" at night every week and the gang always assumed that she was visiting her dad who lived a while away – at least that's what she told them. Troy was always gone at nights as well, they assumed that Troy was having special coaching for basketball – at least that's what he told them. Then when they both found out when Gabi is assigned to "please" Troy – they don't know what to do and feel betrayed in many ways.

**That is it for ya'll! REMEMBER, YOU CAN PICK MORE THAN ONE BUT YOU CAN'T PICK ALL OF THEM! Thanx! Please review because I might not do any of them if no one picks any! **

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey you guys! I gotta tell you something…this story is seriously boring me and I don't want to finish it. You guys can stop me though or at least tell me to end it but quickly! I'm only doing this because you guys are so great with the reviews and everything and I think that you deserve to have it after being so nice to me!SO important news: __**I COUNTED THE RESULTS AND I GUESS MOST OF YOU WANT ME TO DO THE UNTITLED (WHICH I AM CALLING IT "DIRTY NIGHTS" WITH CREDIT TO XoXbAbYbXoX) AND THEN NEXT IT WAS LITTLE MISS BOLTON…SO THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO NEXT!**_

"You said what?" she shoved herself away from him.

Troy was in a dilemma…he knew that saying something would either anger her even more than she already was, or it would calm her down. He decided to hope that the result was the latter.

"Listen," he took her arms again and all he could see was those furious eyes staring angrily at him, "Just this once – if never again."

Gabriella relaxed slightly but resumed her cool glare at her lover.

"There are times when things happen in the past and then in the present and they get muddled up and confused in the end. This is one of those times. Just tell me what's bugging you and I'll fix it."

"You're telling me what's happening! I don't even know what's happening! This is sooooo annoying, one of those things that bitter people end up complaining about in the end. Of being lied to, hurt, feeling not trusted. Well get this Bolton, I don't feel bitter about this because I can't be bothered!" she wrenched her arm from his grip and started to storm in the opposite direction of him.

"Hey!" he needed to say it, now or never, "You're so full of yourself! You just – my best friend! ... – god! ... what were you thinking! … I was right there…"

But as you can see, he didn't get it out quite the way he hoped to.

She carried on walking but then stopped and turned her hair swirling in a glossy mess.

"Go to hell," she spat ferociously and continued her walk away.

"Whoooooooooooo! She's cranky isn't she?" Callum was obviously high on something and drunk. He had tears in his eyes and had something that looked like a ciggie in his hand.

"Shut up you dick," Troy said and started to go home.

"Do you wanna go inside? There are plenty of hot chicks just like that one just like that one right there waiting for you!" he slurred and drunkenly pointed at the swaying hips of Gabriella.

"I'd rather not."

"Seriously dude, it's just one chick."

"Actually it wasn't just one chick…she was someone I thought I could love. And it wasn't just her fault, it was yours as well. You and…her…-I mean you're supposed to be your friend."

"Talking to you about that…man was she the best kisser – I mean…"

There is a bubble in life were something is the limit. If you pass the limit…the bubble will burst. Callum burst that bubble. It's as simple as that.

Troy ran to Callum and pushed him up against the wall with his arm at his neck.

"DON'T you ever…say that…AGAIN," Troy said to the whimpering Callum.

Then he dropped him to the floor and stormed home.

As he rolled about sleeplessly in bed at midnight, feelings rolled into him: He was angry at Gabriella, but pitying her at the same time for finding out about his basic infidelity. He was pissed at Callum but he'd been his friend for almost ever since middle school so there was that as well. But most of all, he was pissed at himself for everything that he had done. And that night no sleep came to him.

_That's it! I'll update earlier next time! I was busy this fortnight so sozzle! Anyway R&R and I'll get worked on Dirty Nights right away!_

_Also I want to get these stories up and running as quick as possible so if anyone wants to help me co-write either Take me to London or No Sleep Tonight (I'm keeping Little Miss Bolton to myself! Lol) just PM me and we'll get it started!_

_xpinkdiamondx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x _


	12. Chapter 11

_I'm gonna be on holiday so I won't be able to update (like I normally do lol sarcastically) so I dunno what to do, I get the feeling that I need to update more but I don't know what about! So this is just a little filler I guess!_

(BTW I THINK THIS WILL BE REALLY CRAP – BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE! I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER! Lol)

Gabriella went home to her penthouse flat crying that night. She thought that she could work it out… be strong like a warrior, she laughed.

It just wasn't like that. She felt guilty for all the times she had read books and watched soppy love – stricken movies with the characters who were crying because they had mysteriously been torn apart some way or another and she had said in annoyance to them, "Come on! Get a GRIP on yourself! It's just one guy! There are plenty of others! You have other things to worry about. Urrrrggh!"

She felt so sorry for saying stuff like that – because now…now she knew what it was like, it wasn't just like going to her mothers funeral and crying – half because she had died and half because everyone else was – it was like thinking that she could have built an entire future on one person but to have it crumbled down like the twin towers.

She didn't even know what she was talking about…she didn't think that she could spend her entire life with Troy!

But maybe deep down…yes, through all the lies and misunderstandings…there could have been…somehow.

If only she had met him by other means…. Yes that would have been perfect.

She threw herself to sleep on her cashmere sofa wrapped up in a blanket.

_It's my fault, it's my fault…I did the dare – but he did to…urgh! _She thought and whipped out her blackberry and looked down her contacts… she needed a good shoulder to cry on.

_Kelsi… they didn't talk much but she was really nice_

_Mum… she didn't want to bother her_

_Sharpay… she would probably be in the middle of something right now…if you know what I mean_

_Taylor… could sometimes be really bossy but a great friend_

_And finally…._

_Troy._

Well she was just too darn mad to talk to him. But…she just had this sudden urge to talk to him…to hear his voice, just the comfort of it. Better now then never!

She dialled the number of one of them – and the phone rang twice before someone picked up. She held her breath.

"Hello?"

"Hi…"

_That's it… a bit like a cliffy but that's it. I'm on holiday tomorrow so bye! Miss me!_

_xpinkdiamondx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm back from my holiday! And I'm on a high! So…once again another short chapter of my fav story…Drum roll please!...In case I didn't tell ya'll I changed Christina and Marisa into Taylor and Sharpay – it was too confusing!_

_xpdx_

"I told you gimmie the phone!" someone screamed on the other line – definitely Sharpay.

"W-what?" Gabriela stuttered. "Sharpay come here right now!"

"I'm sorry babe…," a male voice rung out and then Sharpay's high pitched squeal.

"Just gimme the phone!" Sharpay screamed.

Gabriella heard some shuffling and the angry chatter of someone behind her.

"Hi, sorry who is this?"

"Gabs…I…I'm soooo…I just really need someone to talk to right now," she sniffled and fingered the hemming of her blue satin shirt.

There was a pure, unadulterated silence on the other line.

"Sure. I'll be over in a sec babe." Then there was a slight hesitation as though she was debating on whether or not she was going to say something or not.

"The guy from the club?"

Then Gabriella hesitated. She didn't want to tell her over the phone – it was less romantic and more realistic. She didn't want it to be realistic. She stared out of the window at the fiery red sunset – the dusky sun beaming down from over the hills. The moon was coming out, glittering coldly laughing at her unhappiness and distress.

A patient silence.

"Yeah."

And then she blurted the rest out over the phone.

She'd come to the conclusion – it was reality, the world she lived in. She's heard about it all the time – it being heralded across the newspapers. Death. Disease. Destruction. Hunger. They were all so terrible when she read about them or watched the tsunami strike at an innocent beach. It was worse from her point of view though. Even if it was only a break – up, nothing as tragic as a tsunami, no deaths. Then she also felt guilty. She was also on a bet. And he didn't know. If he came today, then she would be at her atmost worse with guilt. _He didn't know. _But in her point of view.

She let all her feelings out onto the phone and Sharpay said nothing except soothing words. Finally Gabriella let Sharpay off the phone to drive all the way to her apartment and comfort her.

At least she thought Sharpay would comfort her.

The minute that Gabriella opened the door and saw Sharpay sad little smile she knew something was up. That something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Gabs. It's now or never. I didn't know about this. Lover – boy came looking for me!" Sharpay stepped aside to uncover the cause of all her suffering.

"Sorry."

_Bet ya'll know who it was. I would have done more but I gotta shower!_

_xpinkdiamondx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

IMPORTANT!!!!! Would you like me to keep my name xpinkdiamondx or change it to XoXaLlYcAtXoX Please vote need your opinion!


	14. Chapter 14

_So, better late than never right? And just as well, you'd better know how much I love you guys. I'm supposed to be studying for some very important exams, but here I am, updating to you because, well it's been like 11 months. :S _

_And hey, deepest chapter yet. My writing style has kind of changed since I wrote this kind of story. But, hey. _

_So, yeah, I love you guys :D_

_Review? ;P_

* * *

And then the irony. It suddenly hit her that she'd been betting about him, and he'd been betting about her, and they probably both loved each other. She would have laughed but there he was, standing, dripping wet with a lopsided smile on his flawless face, while she stood there with her red eyes and blotchy face.

"Hey…" Troy tried to smile. His tone was soft and caring. "May I come in?"

The anger flashed in Gabriella's eyes. "No, you _may_ not. I don't like liars in my apartment." But as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt guilty. She had been lying to him too hadn't she? And she'd also hurt him, but making out with his best friend. Or ex-best friend.

Troy winced but stood his ground. He had to tell her how he really felt. "If you just let me in for like 5 minutes, I can definitely explain," he told her calmly.

Gabriella sneered. Her anger was overcoming her guilt easily, and she let her feelings go, before she thought about what she would say. "Explain? You?"

"Ok, maybe, just _try _to explain."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I'd like to see you try."

Troy was relieved; at least he'd got her permission to come in. That way he wouldn't have to try and bust her door down, therefore having a criminal record or a federal charge. But that was beside the point. And he was also aware that he was dripping over the retro carpet.

Sharpay stood silently. "I'm just gonna go…" She said awkwardly. They hadn't seemed to notice her. _Shit,_ she thought, _I'm going to have to get another cab all the way back across town…_

Regardless, she left quickly.

Troy sat down on her couch. "At first, it was just a bet. But then," he breathed a sigh. "It grew into something more. I- I didn't mind as much when you treated me bad. God-that sounds wrong… I mean, I was upset when you weren't around. I was totally mad when you kissed Callum, but more heartbroken than angry…"

"Oh yeah, let's talk about that kiss, shall we? About how you took me back without a second guess. It was probably because of the bet right? And you made me think it was…"

"Love?" Troy asked. "Love? But don't you get it? That's it! You've hit the jackpot! I do love you! That's exactly right!"

"Like hell you do!" She screamed back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't, _wouldn't _believe a single thing that came out his mouth now. It was a lie, all of it.

"But I do!" he roared back. They were both standing up now, screaming. "Why can't you just for a single second just trust what I'm saying? Why, oh, why can't you let me love you?" He was so frustrated.

She wouldn't answer. Rage was bottled up inside her. How dare he?

Troy continued. "I know what it is. You're afraid of love. That's why you won't let me love you. Can't you just accept the fact that people belong to each other?"

That was it. Gabriella Montez snapped.

"And if you're so clever, how come you never realised that you were just a bet too?" Gabriella sobbed. As she saw the pain and the horror and the heartbreak on Troy's face, she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

Everything was becoming so clear to him right now. The constant whining and whinging of her. The bad behaviour. The moving in. The kissing Callum. It all made perfect sense. Troy just couldn't believe it.

But he still loved her. He couldn't believe it.

"I-I…" he couldn't deal with this right now. Gabriella was sobbing her heart out in front of him. And he knew in about a minute, he would burst out into tears as well. "I can't deal with this right now. I have to get out of here."

"Troy, wait!..." Gabriella screamed after him.

--

Gabriella threw herself onto her bed. She couldn't believe she'd used the fact that he was a bet to get back at him emotionally. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe we are made for each other. Maybe we do belong. We certainly are similar. We hurt each other, and we make the same bets against one another... we are perfect._

But they'd also ruined each other. In her heart, she knew that she couldn't trust anyone in the way she had relyed on Troy. He had been so much support. And so much fun. And deep down, further, in her heart, she knew that she loved him. Maybe even more than he loved her.

As Gabriella sobbed on her bed that night, and Troy buried his head in his hands in the elevator, they both knew.

This was breaking point.

And things had changed forever.

* * *

_What did you think? Again as short as ever, but I feel that for my old stories, they're always going to be short, and my newer stories and one shots will all be longer and more meaningful, you know?_

_Anyway, review please. It'll fire me up for next time :P_

_xPinkdiamondx  
__XXXXXXXXXXX_


End file.
